


don't come then

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Even is an amazing fiance, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Even and Isak are so happy and in love with each other, after getting engaged they feel so much more warm and comfortable with each other. Then they have to tell people.AKA The one where they tell their parents.





	don't come then

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So there is a lil bit of sexual content in this, if you don't wanna read it, it is between these symbols "*-*"

****Even and Isak had spent the week between Christmas and New Years wrapped up in their own tiny little bubble. It was almost like when they first started dating again.

Even had cancelled plans he had with the boys three times because he’d rather stay inside with Isak.

Their days would be mixes of soft bubbly moments cuddled together or hot sexy moments where they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.

Even was dreading the day they had to go back to reality. He would have to work and Isak would need to go to classes. Even wasn’t going to waste any time he had not sharing Isak with the world.

***-***

The morning of New Years Eve Even woke up to Isak kissing his neck softly. He was whiny and desperate.

Even was sure they had never had this much sex in such a short period of time before. There was no way Isak could still take it, especially after yesterday. Isak had begged Even to let him ride him. Isak was going for it for ages before doing something they’d never tried before and pushing a finger inside himself next to Even. Isak felt tighter than ever around him. Even couldn’t help how quickly he came after that.

“Morning Isak.” Even chuckled, turning to lay on his side and face Isak.

“Morning!” Isak said overly cheerily.

“What’s up with you this morning?” Even raised his eyebrows. He knew what was up. Isak wanted him again, Even just really wanted Isak to say it.

“I wanna fuck you.” Isak casually like he’d just commented on the weather.

“Oh do you now? You know we have lunch with my parents today and dinner with yours?” Even just wanted to make sure Isak knew that there were things they had to do today.

“I don’t care about that right now. Worry about that later.” Isak said, sure of himself.

Even wasn’t going to object. If Isak wanted this even knowing he’d have to face both their parents today, Even was fine with it.

***-***

Their morning took more time than either had predicted so they rushed their showers and they getting dressed to arrive at Even’s parents on time.

Even knocked on the door, keeping his arm around Isak’s waist.

“Boys!” Liv opened the door smiling at them. “Come in. Foods ready. Shane’s been cooking all morning.”

“Hi Liv.” Isak said, kissing Liv on the cheek before removing his coat and shoes walking further into the house.

Even admired the interaction between his mum and Isak. He was so glad Isak got along with his parents.

“Hi mum.” Even said, leaning down to hug his mum.

Both of them walked together to the kitchen where Isak was talking to Even’s dad about Christmas .

“He bought you a star?” Shane laughed.

“Yeah. It was really sweet, all this gifts where space themed as well.” Isak was blushing.

“Who knew my son was such a sap.” Shane teased.

“Shane, we all know he’s a sap. A hopeless romantic.” Liv laughed.

“Well not so helpless.” Isak smiled, he shot a look at Even across the room saying ‘Wanna tell them now?’

Even nodded. “Hey mum, dad. I kind of have some news for you guys.”

“Yes Ev?” Liv asked.

“So Isak’s clearly told you all the things I gave him for Christmas. But I’m guessing he didn’t tell you what he got me.” He paused for his parents to acknowledge him, both hummed in response. “Well he gave me sweet gifts, one was a photo of us from this time, seven years ago actually.Another was a wreath like the one he wore the night of our first kiss and the last one was a drawing for me.”

“Awe, Isak you’re so sweet. Those are lovely gifts.” Liv fawned over Isak.

“I guess there was sort of another thing he gave me. He proposed, we are engaged.” Even felt his body go cold waiting for a reaction from his parents.

“Oh Isak you did it!” Shane high fived Isak.

“What? That’s your reaction? No tears, no ‘I’m so happy and this is so unexpected,’?” Even joked.

It’s quite for a few seconds while Even works out the situation.

“You guys knew didn’t you?” Even sighed.

“Yes. Isak was very sweet and he came and asked us if he could ask you.” Liv explained.

Looked up at Isak. “God that’s cheesy.”

“Yeah but you love it baby.” Isak walk over and kissed Even before sitting in the chair Even had pulled out for himself. Even just rolled his eyes and sat next to him.

Lunch went smoothly after that. Liv and Shane only had a couple questions for the boys.

“Is one of you going to take the others last name?” Shane asked.

“Yeah, I want to take Even’s last name.” Isak smiled, blushing slightly.

Even put a reassuring hand on Isak’s thigh. His parent’s don’t know a lot about Isak’s family issues besides the fact that he moved out at sixteen because it was unsafe for him.

“That’s lovely Isak. It’ll be so great for you both to have the same last name.” Liv smiled and put her hand over Isak’s.

-

Dinner was much more difficult. They were standing outside of Isak’s dad’s new house. Where inside was his mum and dad along with his dad’s new wife.

“Do you still want to tell them?” Even asks.

“I guess they deserve to know.” Isak shrugs.

“We can tell them later if you aren’t ready.” Even moves to hug Isak close to him. Even running his fingers through Isak’s hair.

“If I don’t go in there now I won’t ever tell them.” Isak admitted.

“Okay. I’ll knock for you then okay? You don’t have to let go of me. I’m just going to knock.” Even spoke softly to Isak. He readjusted to have his arm around Isak’s waist holding him close to him.

Even knocked on the door then took a step back to wait for it to open. Isak’s mum opened the door smiling at the boys. Even could feel Isak relax slightly beside him.

Isak had mended his relationship with his mum pretty well, she was living in a home where she had people looking after her and making sure she took her medication. Isak visited her every week. Even knew he wasn’t worried about telling Marianne about their engagement, she would be happy for them. Terje however would probably be more difficult.

“Hi boys! Come in! Dinner is almost ready. The table is set nicely.” Marianne welcomed them in, insisting on hugging both boys who were towering over her.

After the boys had removed their coats and shoes they followed Marianne to the dinning room.

“How are my favourite boys doing?” She asks.

“We’re doing great ma. Even’s got a contract to direct a new show on his own already.” Isak brags about his fiancé.

“Oh wow, well done Even.” Marianne congratulates him.

“Thank you Marianne. Isak’s doing amazing things too. He got a position at the hospital he wanted to be at.” Even bragged for Isak.

“I’m so proud of you, my boy.” Marianne smiles.

They walk into the dinning room. Isak immediately sees his dad’s new wife sitting alone at the table.

“Hi Amelie.” Isak said politely, nodding in her direction.

Isak kept up small talk while Even pulled out a chair for him. Isak sat down, looking up at Even silently begging him to sit too. Even sits and leans over to kiss Isak on the shoulder before sitting with his hand resting on Isak’s thigh. While he does this he can see Amelie flinch in the corner of his eye. Deep down Even hopes Isak didn’t see it, but he doubts it.

“Even would you like some wine?” Marianne offered.

“Maybe just a little. I’ll share a glass with Isak.” He smiled back at her, taking the glass once she had filled it.

Terje walks through the door that leads to the kitchen carrying two plates of food. “Oh boys, I didn’t hear you come in. Great timing. I’ll have everyones plates out in a minute.” He disappeared back into the kitchen to continue bringing out plates.

Eventually they all where sitting with food in front of them. There was a heavy silence filling the room, only broken by the clinking of cutlery.

“So I’m going to assume there was some reason you organised this dinner Isak?” Terje asks sternly.

“Yes. There is a reason.” Isak took a breath and looked at Even. He could see the amount of fear in his eyes. “I don’t want to waste time playing around with words so here it is. I asked Even to marry and now we are engaged. It was important to me that you guys knew because you are my parents and I am your only child.”

Marianne wrapped her arm over the back of Isak’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Even could hear her whispering in Isak’s ear about how happy he is for them. She caught Even watching and smiled sweetly at him.

Isak put his hand over the top of the one Even had resting on his thigh.

“Are you taking his name?” Marianne asks Isak.

“Of course he isn’t. He is a Valtersen.” Terje cut Isak off before he could even begin.

Isak sighed. “Actually I’m taking Even’s name yes. Even has been more family to me then you have in the past seven years.”

“No, you’re not allowed. You won’t take his name.” Terje dropped his cutlery on his plate aggressively.

“I’m taking his name. You don’t have a say. I’m twenty-three not fifteen and I can make choices like that for myself.” Even was proud of Isak for standing up for himself.

“Terje, what does it matter? People like _them_ don’t last long in marriages anyways. They always cheat with the next guy available.” Amelie told her husband.

This angered Even. “Amelie, I don’t think you get to have any say in what Isak and I do. I have been in Isak’s life longer than you have been and I can tell you that neither of us would be unfaithful to the other. I love him and trust him, and he feels the same for me.” Even breathed in, squeezing Isak’s hand. “Terje, I don’t think you get to have a say in what Isak chooses to do in his life as well. You ran out on him and he grew up and learnt to live on his own.”

Isak rubbed his thumb over the back of Even’s hand.

“Dad, I am taking his last name. I know this upsets you but I want nothing more than to become Isak Bech Næsheim. If you cannot learn to accept my choices such as that one then I do not want you in my life. I certainly don’t want Amelie in my life if she is only going to make homophobic comments and flinch anytime Even goes near me.” Isak spoke.

“Isak, I can’t accept it. I already accepted this gay thing, but I can’t watch you do that.” Terje said sternly.

“Don’t come then.” Isak breathed in deeply. “If you can’t watch it then don’t come, but don’t expect me to want to be around you ever again.”

By the end of his speech Isak had tears on his cheeks. Even took his face between his hands and wiped them off gently with his thumbs.

“I think we should go home baby.” Even spoke calmly and only to Isak.

“Please.”

Even instantly got into motion with getting their stuff ready to go.

“Marianne do you want us to take you back?” Even offers.

“No, I need to speak to Terje on my own. I don’t want you boys to hear what I have to say. I will call you if I need you though. Go look after our boy.” Marianne declines the offer politely.

“Okay. Goodbye Marianne.” Even walked out of the room and down the corridor, holding Isak close to his side.

Even helped Isak into his jacket before going out. As soon as they were out of the house, Even wrapped Isak in a tight hug. He could feel the sobs going through Isak’s entire body. Even could feel his own eyes watering because of how upset Isak was. It hurt Even that those people could do so much harm to Isak.

“It’s okay baby. Let’s get in the car and go home. We can watch something you want to watch and I’ll make you that really good tea. I’ll be there with you as long as you need me okay?” Even offered. He felt Isak nod against his neck before pulling away and wiping his face. Even guided him to the car.

Even got them home as quickly as he could, and when they got there he laid their blankets set up like a nest for Isak to lay in while he got his laptop and food for them.

They laid together watching episodes of How I Met Your Mother until Isak fell asleep with his head on Even’s chest, holding on to him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through this series now. I have three more to write and post. I will probably have them up tomorrow (Australia Time).


End file.
